The Ultimate Dare
by LunarEclipse31
Summary: On a rainy day, several of Duel Academy's students decide to pass the time with a game of Truth or Dare. Of course, Atticus has to come up with a whopper of a dare for Alexis and Syrus. Will they accept? Slight Mary Sue bashing and Royalshipping.
1. One Rainy Day

What happens when the GX gang take part in a game of Truth or Dare? Find out…

I won't describe all of the truths and dares, mainly because I'm lazy, and the fic would be way too long.

Usual legal stuff: I don't own Yugioh GX or Winnie the Pooh

Warning: One [1] swear word, and I'll try and keep the dares G-rated. Also, some mild Mary Sue bashing.

Here is my edited version of the first chapter. Thanks to syrusfanatic12 for her awesome review (as usual) and ChazzyLuverGurl for her constructive criticism.

--

It was a typical rainy afternoon at Duel Academy. The students were all bored, and a few in particular were _extremely bored…_

These particular seven were sitting in a Ra Yellow dorm room, laying on various pieces of furniture. Syrus had invited them over to his dorm room in an attempt to alleviate the boredom. Needless to say, it wasn't working.

"This rain is driving me crazy!!" declared Chazz. "If I hear one more raindrop, I'm going to hurt someone!" To make a point, he picked up a pillow and tossed it at Bastion, who ducked just in time.

"Come on boss, it's not that bad." Ojama Yellow floated above Chazz's head, trying to get him to calm down.

"Buzz off!" Chazz waved a hand at the Ojama. "Go bother someone else for a while." The Ojama disappeared, deciding it was better not to annoy Chazz when he was in such a mood.

"You gotta chill, Chazzy. Alexis likes guys who can keep their cool." The Master of Love, aka Atticus Rhodes, counselled wisely. _Which would explain why she likes Zane… _he thought. Atticus was laying on Syrus's bed, his head hanging upside down over the edge. He demonstrated by taking a few deep breaths. "Aaahhh!" THUMP! He had slid onto the floor, headfirst.

"Atticus, stop trying to set me up. I don't need a boyfriend to be happy!" Alexis scowled at her brother from where she sat at the computer. "Why can't you accept that?" Atticus smiled mischievously.

"You're right, Alexis." Alexis raised an eyebrow. "How about a girlfriend, then?"

SMACK!!!!!

Atticus fell back onto the floor, a red handprint on his face. "You had that coming, mate." Bastion intoned.

"Come on guys. Please stop fighting, or I'll get in trouble." Syrus pleaded with his friends. "I know we're getting cabin fever. Why don't we play a game?" Syrus was on the floor, laying next to Jaden, who was shuffling through his cards.

"Like what? Go Fish?" Chazz snorted. Syrus deflated a little. Jaden, who had for once been quiet, sat up with a wide grin on his face. He spread his arms wide.

"I have an idea!"

"Call the presses." Bastion said dryly.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Chazz rolled his eyes. "What?!" Jaden said defensively.

"It's just so original." Chazz laid back on the couch, prepared to ignore anymore of Jaden's ideas. "The Chazz does not play Truth of Dare."

"I think it's a good idea." Syrus stuck up for Jaden. "We have nothing else to do."

"The Private's right." Hassleberry chipped in, not to be outdone in supporting Jaden. "Stop being such a stick in the mud and join in."

"I'm going to regret this, but fine." Chazz got up, and shoved the couch back to make more room in the middle of the floor.

"Excellent!" Atticus shouted enthusiastically, leaping up from the floor. "Luckily, I happen to have my video camera with me." He held said object up.

"Oh brother." Muttered Alexis and Bastion together. Alexis grabbed it, and stuffed it under the bed. "There is no way I'm letting you take any videos, pictures, or re-creations of us playing Truth or Dare." Atticus put on his best pout face.

"You're no fun, Lexi." _Little does she know, I have my digital camera in my pocket…heh heh heh._

--

The seven sat in a circle on the floor. Most of the furniture had been pushed back to make room for the game.

"Who's going to go first?" Jaden asked. He was seated between Syrus and Hassleberry. Chazz and Atticus were sitting on opposite sides of Alexis.

Atticus cleared his throat. "Since I'm the oldest and the cutest," The others stared at him incredulously, but he brushed off the stares. "I will." He turned to Jaden, who got an uncharacteristic look of nervousness on his face. But this was understandable, because Atticus was known to be unpredictable.

"Jaden, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm…dare." The second he picked it, he knew he should have gone the other route. _Who knows what he's going to make me do?_

"I was hoping you'd pick that. I dare you to dip your underwear in the toilet and wear it for the rest of the night." Jaden's jaw dropped. Alexis was overcome with a fit of giggles as the other guys looked pained on Jaden's behalf. Atticus, of course, looked very self-satisfied with being a sadistic loony.

"You're joking." Jaden proposed weakly. He really didn't feel like sitting in wet boxers for the whole night.

"Nope." The Slifer got to his feet slowly, and walked towards the bathroom as if he was going to an execution. The others burst out laughing the minute Jaden shut the door. "At least the water's clean!" Yelled Atticus cheerfully.

"&*#!" Jaden yelped. "That's cold water!" This caused even more laughter. He came back into Syrus's room walking slightly bowlegged, the seat of his pants wet. Alexis went into the bathroom and brought out a towel for Jaden to sit on. Hassleberry and Syrus saluted him as he sat down, while Chazz and Atticus shared a high five.

Jaden wriggled a bit, trying to find the most comfortable position to be in. "My turn. Truth or dare, Syrus?" Syrus began to feel hot under the collar.

"Truth." _I'm such a coward, but I don't want to be on the receiving end of a dare from someone who is sitting in toilet water! _

"Okay…what is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done at a party?" Syrus flushed red as the others leaned in, listening intently.

"Well, there was this one time when I was 13. Some of my friends from grade school and I were having a sleepover, and I was dared to eat a piece of fruit off of the tip of a girl's tongue."

"Are you kidding with us, Private Truesdale?" Hassleberry asked. "You were 13?"

"Yeah. We went online and found a whole bunch of really weird dares, and someone picked that one for me." Syrus looked down. "The game got a little out of hand, to tell the truth… but anyway, I got really close so I could grab it with my teeth, and then…Zane came in." Syrus buried his face in his hands, unable to go on.

At this, Atticus howled with laughter; Chazz was turning pink from laughing; Hassleberry and Jaden were rolling on the floor. Bastion was having a hard time controlling his chuckles, and Alexis looked horrified. "Oh my god, Syrus. What happened next?" Somehow, the group managed to get their laughter under control so that Syrus could finish his story.

"So, he was standing there, and here I was practically French-kissing this girl."

"What did he do?!" Everyone practically yelled at him. Syrus rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's the weird part. Absolutely nothing. He turned around and left; we thought he was going to tell Mom, but he never said a word." They were all quiet; contemplating this strange turn of events.

"Wow. I thought I knew Zane." Atticus said, shrugging. "Guess not."

Jaden grinned. "He must be cooler than we thought."

"Can we get off the subject?" Syrus said a little loudly, clearly rattled by remembering such a traumatic party. "Hassleberry, truth or dare?"

"Dare. A good soldier ain't afraid of nothing."

Syrus looked thoughtful for a minute. "Okay. I have an idea for a good dare, but Atticus, I need you to do something for me." Atticus snapped to attention.

"What is it, Little Blue?"

"Go to the Ra kitchen and get the first type of food you see." Atticus ran off, leaving the others to wonder what he would grab. Knowing Atticus, it would be something really gross or weird. Hassleberry didn't look thrilled at this turn of events.

Syrus continued his explanation. "Here's the dare. Whatever Atticus brings back, you have to eat a piece or drink a glass, depending on if it's food or not. Then you can't drink any water for three minutes." Chazz and Jaden simultaneously made disgusting faces and noises.

"I didn't know you could be so devious, Syrus." Bastion said. The British boy seemed aghast at the thought.

Hassleberry waited for Atticus's return with no great enthusiasm. _I can't believe I got roped into this. What if he brings back curry, or garlic, or…?_

Atticus returned with a small jug of…vinegar.

"EWWWWWW!!!!" Everyone made a face. Hassleberry's face went from tan to cream-coloured. _Oh no…_

"Should I have grabbed the lemon juice?" Asked Atticus. Alexis grabbed the glass from Syrus's night table and poured the vinegar into it.

"Here you go. Drink up." She was grinning wickedly. Hassleberry took the glass and looked into it, gulping. They all held their breath while Hassleberry downed the vinegar in two swigs, except Atticus, who had whipped out his digital camera and was taking pictures like there was no tomorrow. Hassleberry then promptly dropped the glass and ran to the bathroom, nearly knocking over Chazz. The dino duelist fell in front of the toilet and gasped for air, trying to relieve his taste buds of the awful taste. Luckily, he didn't throw up. The six poked their heads into the bathroom, watching with a little concern.

"Perhaps we should get the nurse." Suggested Bastion. "I don't think you're supposed to drink that much vinegar in one go."

"He'll be okay." Jaden told him. "Hassleberry's tough." The soldier in question stood up shakily, and spat into the sink, trying to get rid of the taste.

"Sam Hill! That's nasty!" Everyone waited for three minutes, and then Hassleberry drank almost a litre of water. Syrus patted him on the back when they all sat down in the circle.

"Sorry about that. If I had known Atticus was going to bring back vinegar…"

"It's okay, Private, I lived…barely. Now it's my turn for a little fun. I'm going to do a group Truth!" A bunch of blank faces stared at him. "Oh, come on, don't tell me you've never heard of a group Truth!"

"If we knew what it was, we wouldn't be so confused." Chazz pointed out. "Just tell us what it means."

"It means I'm going to ask a question, and you all have to answer. That, or you can drink some vinegar…"

This was met with a babble of protest. After seeing him drink the vinegar, nobody wanted to try it. "I didn't think so. What was your favourite stuffed animal when you were little?"

Jaden grinned. "I had a Winged Kuriboh." _Big surprise there, _everyone thought.

"I had a ballerina teddy bear." Alexis didn't look embarrassed in the least. At least it wasn't anything embarrassing, like Atticus's favourite.

"I had a Winnie the Pooh bear!" Atticus, for once, looked discomfited. Syrus turned a pinkish colour. "Come on Syrus, it's not that bad. Alexis and I already know what your favourite was."

"I didn't have a favourite stuffed animal when I was little, but I had a blanky. It was light blue with green silk edging." Chazz snickered behind his hands. "You think that's funny? What about you?"

Chazz crossed his arms and went quiet. "An elephant…" It was Syrus and Jaden's turn to snicker. "What?! I thought elephants were cool."

"I am slightly embarrassed to say that I had a stuffed porcupine." Bastion spoke up bravely. "With a coiffure(1) like Albert Einstein's." They all stared at Bastion, trying to imagine him sleeping with a stuffed porcupine.

"Bastion wins the prize for cutest stuffed animal." Declared Alexis. "That's just adorable." The guys looked appropriately grossed out.

"Ugh…"

--Several rounds later--

Many hilarious truths and dares had ensued, including:

Syrus and Jaden doing a dual impression of Bonaparte and Crowler. Alexis had given Atticus back his video camera so he could record them. They planned to post them on the school website, with their faces and bodies blurred, just to see the look on the administrators' faces.

Atticus singing I'm a Little Teapot, with actions. He had lost his balance and fallen onto Syrus, squishing his hair. Alexis caught a picture of both events.

Alexis confessing that she had a small crush on Zane (Atticus had whipped out a tape recorder), but only when they were little, or so she claimed.

Chazz doing the splits. Atticus had gotten about a dozen pictures and a video recording of this, which was incredible, seeing as he was using a digital camera, a tape recorder, and a cell phone camera all at once. (how many hands does he have?)

Hassleberry admitting that he had walked into the wrong showers at the beach. The girls in the shower had buried him in the sand, with only his head showing.

---Moving on--

Chazz had dared Alexis to imitate Jaden, which she had done to such perfection that Atticus claimed if Jaden ever needed a body double, his sister could stand in. She had even done his voice correctly.

Bastion had done a rendition of the chicken dance, with a robot-like quality. Jaden jumped up and did it with him, so that he wouldn't be so embarrassed. Chazz took more pictures than Atticus, while Alexis, Syrus, and Hassleberry stood in the background shaking their heads at their friends' antics.

--

After catching his breath, Bastion looked at Atticus. "Truth or Dare?" Atticus yawned slightly, covering his mouth with a hand.

"Truth. I think we all need a break from dares." Bastion put a finger to his chin, thinking hard. He smirked. "Tell us about the first girl who ever rejected you." Alexis grinned so widely that her face nearly cracked in half, while Jaden and Syrus whooped. Chazz looked appalled that such a thing could ever happen to his mentor in the art of love.

"No such thing." Atticus claimed. "The Master of Love has never been rejected by any member of the fairer sex."

"Really?" Said Alexis. "Because I remember one girl in the sixth grade…" Atticus went a shade paler, and coughed. "Come on, Atty, you remember."

"If you lie, Atticus, you will have to go skinny-dipping in the ocean." Jaden told him.

"And we get to post pictures all over the academy website." Syrus chimed in. Atticus hung his head.

"Alright. Her name was Mary Sue Vanderhousen. I loved her perfect teeth, blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and hourglass figure. She was top in every subject, even PE. But it was not meant to be." Atticus sighed dramatically. "She ended going out with the captain of the football team. She said that I was nice, but not her type." Chazz handed him a box of tissues (where did that come from?), and he took one, dabbing at his eyes.

Jaden's eyes were huge. "She sounds too good to be true. Could she duel?" That, in his opinion, would make this girl perfect.

"Yes. She beat me, all of my friends, and she lost to Zane by 50 life points. Her deck was full of Crystal Ice dragons. I wonder if she remembers me." Atticus looked wistfully into the distance. Hassleberry, however, wasn't buying it. This girl sounded too good to be true.

"Quit making up stories!" Yelled Hassleberry. "Such perfection could not exist!"

"But she was real!" Atticus protested. "I have pictures." All of the guys got into a heated argument. Alexis preferred to stay out of it, mainly because she found the topic irritating, and because she needed to take pictures for her scrapbook.

As they bickered over whether Mary Sue existed, the clock on Syrus's bedside clicked to 9:15PM. They looked at it, surprised at how much time had passed.

"Holy cow! We'd better get to bed." Jaden stood up and yawned. Everyone but Atticus followed his lead, standing up and stretching their stiff muscles.

"Wait." Atticus held up a hand. "I have one final, Ultimate Dare for Alexis and Syrus."

The two in question looked at each other. "What is it?" Alexis asked distrustfully.

"Sneak into Zane's room, and take one of his Cyber Dragons to prove that you did it." All activity in the room stopped abruptly. A dare of such enormity had never been proposed before.

"But that's stealing!" Syrus protested. "Zane'd kill me if he found out." Jaden nodded.

"He would, Atticus. I don't think it's a smart idea at all. It's classified as breaking and entering, not to mention theft." Bastion looked serious.

"He won't. I'll put the card back in his room before I go to bed. He'll never know." Alexis blew out her breath, and moved her jaw back and forth. The four guys who weren't a part of the dare (Chazz, Bastion, Jaden, and Hassleberry) watched with baited breath for the outcome.

"I don't know, Atty…" She hedged.

"If you don't take the dare, both of you have to do a makeup dare, which in tonight's case is…skinny-dipping!" He dodged the blows that Alexis and Syrus threw at him. "It's your choice."

"Fine, we'll go." Syrus looked at Alexis. "I really don't want to go swimming naked. We had better be careful, though. Hopefully Zane is out at the lighthouse tonight."

"Yeah. You guys stay here, and wait for us to come back." Alexis ran her hands through her hair. "If we get caught, we're dead."

"I'll say. Zane'll have you two court-martialled (2) if he catches your hides in his room." Hassleberry told them seriously. Chazz and Jaden stared at him perplexedly. "It means he'll turn them in to the authorities. Even if they're his brother and best friend's sister."

"Good luck guys." Jaden said solemnly. "We'll wait for news." He shook their hands, as if they were going on a long journey, and may never be coming back.

"If you don't come back, it's been an honour knowing you." Bastion said.

"Knock it off, you guys." Alexis told them. "This isn't a joke. We could get in a lot of trouble."

"If it's so dangerous, why are you doing it?" Atticus teased. Alexis threw him one of her angry looks and marched out the door, Syrus hot on her heels.

"Such brave souls." Chazz sniffed. He felt eyes upon him. "What?!" he yelled at the remaining people. Bastion raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing…"

--

1. A coiffure is French for hairstyle

2. Basically, it's military for a trial to decide a punishment

Trust Atticus to come up with the best dare. Although the vinegar-drinking was pretty good. I've tried it, and it's not fun. R&R, but no flames! I'll get the next chapter written soon.


	2. Zane's Room

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, and probably never will…

Warning: Some mild swearing

--

Alexis and Syrus walked into the boys' side of the Obelisk dorm, trying not to be seen by anyone.

"Come on. Zane's room is on the third floor." Alexis whispered as they slunk through the halls. Most of the guys were already in their rooms, preparing to sleep. "If someone sees us, our story is that we're looking for my brother."

"Right." Syrus whispered back. The two went up the staircase and stopped outside of Zane's room. Syrus grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. The door was locked.

"D#^." Alexis swore. "We should have gone in through the window, like Blair and Jaden did."

"Someone would have seen us. But never mind that; we can't stand here all night. Don't you have a bobby pin or something like that?" Syrus had obviously been watching too many James Bond movies.

Alexis ran her hands through her hair. "Nope. Do you have a pen?" She looked down at him. Syrus checked his pockets and pulled out a miniature ballpoint pen. How a pen ended up in his pocket, he didn't know, but he wasn't about to start questioning fate. He handed the pen over to Alexis, who unscrewed the shell and pulled out the plastic tube with the ink.

"Great. Hang on a second." She inserted the pen into the hole in the doorknob and pressed down. A little button inside the knob depressed and the doorknob turned easily in her hand. (AN: This actually works. I do it all the time in my house) "We're in!"

Syrus gave a quiet cheer. "Let's get this over with before Zane shows up. I can't wait to see Atticus's face when we come back with the card."

Alexis grinned at the thought. Both of them stole quietly into Zane's room, and closed the door behind them. The door locked as it clicked shut.

"Keep the light off." Syrus glanced around nervously, then went over to the bedside table and slid open the drawer. "Jackpot!" He held up Zane's precious Cyber Dragon deck. He flicked through it and pulled out a card. "Got it. Let's go."

Alexis, who had been standing guard by the door, heard a very familiar and unwelcome voice in the hallway. "Syrus! He's here!" She spoke softly and very urgently.

Syrus went paler than a polar bear in a snowstorm. He quickly put Zane's deck back into the drawer and proceeded to freak out. "What are we going to do?!" Alexis grabbed him by the hand and dragged him under the bed.

"Hide!" They flattened themselves to the floor and went absolutely silent as the door unlocked and footsteps entered the room. The light turned on and the door shut. Zane walked over to his bed and set something down upon it. Alexis and Syrus glanced at each other. This was very, very bad.

Syrus slowly reached into his pocket and withdrew his PDA. He held it out so Alexis could see it and typed:

**What r we going 2 do?**

She took it from him, erased the message, and typed a new one:

**Don't know! If he finds us, we're dead ******

--

Zane, in the meantime, was sitting at his computer, typing away on some piece of homework or another. He thought he heard a quiet clicking, but decided that it was nothing. _Probably someone next door… _

--

Beep! Beep! The two instinctively threw their hands over each other's mouths. Then they realized: Alexis's PDA wasn't switched on silent, and she was receiving a call. She went to grab it and stopped. Zane had gotten up and was looking around. _Please, no… _Her fingers wrapped around it and switched the power off.

Zane began searching the room systematically, looking for the source of the noise. He drew closer and closer to the bed, finally kneeling bedside it to look through his night table. He was only a few inches away from Syrus's foot.

Syrus was having a bad, but very silent, panic attack. He could feel himself start to hyperventilate, and fought to keep his cool. _We're so dead! _If he moved his foot, Zane might see. If he didn't, Zane might touch it by accident.

Alexis was having a freak-out of her own. _Atticus, if we get out of this, I'm going to strangle you with my bare hands! I can't believe you talked us into this. _

Zane, having found nothing, stood and moved away from the bed, and the two concealed students.

As Syrus and Alexis thought hard on how to get out of this mess, Zane walked over to his window and closed the shades. He walked over to his closet and looked through the shelves. He pulled out a pair of pyjama pants and walked into the bathroom. A few seconds later, the shower turned on.

Alexis turned to Syrus. "We have to get out of here now! This could be our only chance."

Syrus wiggled out from under the bed, crawled a few steps towards the door, and immediately froze. The door to the bathroom was wide open, giving Zane a clear view of the door to freedom. "$!&*!" He swore quietly. "He's looking!"

Zane opened the door to the shower and stepped out to get something from the counter.

Alexis, covering her eyes the best she could, scooted rapidly under the bed. Syrus, who had been closer to the door, had to dive under the couch. It was a tight squeeze, but he made it. Zane went back into the shower; the two breathed a quick sigh of relief.

They had no more opportunities to escape, for Zane stayed in the shower for about three more minutes. He wrapped himself in a towel, and walked into his room, picking up a pair of pyjama pants. Syrus could feel Alexis blushing. _The girls of Duel Academy would kill to be here right now _he thought.

Zane yawned loudly, stretched, and flicked off the light, plunging the room into darkness. _Well, I guess I'll have to sleep here all night _Syrus groaned internally. The springs on his bed squeaked as the Obelisk climbed in between the sheets on his bed. The silence broke with a yelp of pain as Alexis whacked her head on the bed frame, trying to ease her cramped neck muscles.

--

Zane heard someone yell from underneath his bed. _What the h#**?! _He leapt up, and turned on the light. "Who's there? Come out right now!" He demanded loudly.

--

_The jig's up. _Alexis pulled herself out from underneath the bed. At the same time, Syrus came out from under the couch. They stood up, and looked at Zane sheepishly. The latter's mouth dropped open, and he seemed robbed of the ability to speak.

"What…how…why?" Zane gabbled. Syrus drew together his courage and spoke.

"Don't be mad, Zane. We didn't mean any harm. It was a dare."

"Mad? I'm not mad, I'm furious! You broke into my room!" Alexis tried to alleviate his fury.

"We're sorry. This was…poor judgement on our part." She went on to tell the story, from the game of Truth or Dare to Atticus's Ultimate Dare. Zane got even madder, if that was even possible.

"Poor?! Not studying for a test is poor judgement. Breaking into someone's room and planning to steal one of their cards on a dare is pure stupidity. I would have thought that at least you, Alexis, would have had better sense than to listen to your brother." Syrus took offence of this, and turned red.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?!" Zane rolled his eyes.

"You don't always make the best decisions, Syrus, as I'm sorry to say." Syrus opened his mouth to retort, but Alexis stepped in before the fight could escalate.

"You're right, Zane. It was stupid, and we are really, really sorry. We should never have listened to Atticus." Zane took a deep breath, some of his anger disappearing. He smiled a little, making Syrus a little apprehensive.

"I accept your apology. You two had better leave before Crowler shows up and gives us all detention." Zane showed them to the door. His brother shot him a look.

"You are letting us off way too easily. What's the catch?" Zane smirked wickedly.

"Well, you told me that if you refused to do a dare, you have to do a make-up dare, correct? I get to decide what substitute dare you have to do, because you technically failed _and _I'm not telling on you for trespassing." Alexis and Syrus suddenly looked very nervous, scared even.

"You decide?" Syrus squeaked. Zane nodded evilly.

"Have a good night." He closed the door. Syrus and Alexis exchanged one agonized look, and rushed off to their own dorm rooms, from which they sent a message to their friends telling them that they were safe.

--

Hm. I guess this is turning into a story with three chapters, instead of two. Bwah hah hah! What will Zane make them do? R&R!


	3. Goldfish, A Kiss, & A Shove

This is the last chapter, in which Syrus and Alexis have to do whatever dare Zane

wants.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, blah blah blah, all the usual stuff.

Warning: Royalshipping in this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.

--

The morning after, the students who had been playing Truth or Dare met up by the Slifer dorm. Alexis and Syrus regaled them with their tale of being discovered.

"He didn't kill you? That's incredible." Jaden looked very impressed.

"Yes. I suppose he would have been lenient, due to the fact you are his brother and his best friend's sister. Based on what I know about Zane, with anyone else he would have become irate and turned them in. Consider yourselves lucky." Bastion intoned.

"Yeah, if it was me, I would have tossed both your hides in the ocean." Hassleberry chipped in, demonstrating by picking Chazz up and tossing him a few feet away.

"Knock it off, dino boy!" Chazz swung at him, but lost his balance and fell flat on his face.

Atticus strolled up, a wide grin on his face. "Hey Lexi, Sy. Have a good night? Zane filled me in on the details."

"Atticus, I am going to kill you." Declared Alexis. "Any last requests?"

Atticus sweatdropped. "Come on, Lexi. It was a joke, no one got hurt. We're all cool, right?"

"You're right about one thing, Atty." She looked at him with a sugar-sweet smile. "No one has gotten hurt. Yet."

--Two days later--

Syrus had gotten out of class, and he was mentally making plans to study in the library. Zane came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Syrus."

Syrus started a little, and turned to look at his big brother. "Zane? What is it?"

"Remember when I said that I get to choose your substitute dare? I've thought of something." Syrus went pale and gulped several times.

"I…I'm not going to get in trouble, am I?"

"Of course not. Would I do that to you?" Syrus still didn't look terribly happy, but he went along with it, glad not to be getting in trouble for B&E. (1)

--Later in the afternoon, Chancellor Sheppard's office--

The Chancellor was standing at his personal water cooler, pouring out a glass. He was so distracted (he has a lot of important administrative things to think about) that he didn't look at the plastic water container on top. But then, who does?

As he gulped down the water, he noticed it had a funny taste. He eyed the few millimetres of water left in the glass and saw nothing amiss. When he looked up to examine the container, Sheppard let out a gasp and clutched at his throat.

It was filled with goldfish, happily going about their aquatic business.

"I thought that water tasted fishy!" Sheppard said in horror. (I know, bad pun. I couldn't resist.) "Who could have done this?"

Outside the door, the Truesdales had been waiting with baited breath (yay! More fish puns) for Chancellor Sheppard to notice. When he spoke out, they cracked up and started laughing. The two ran as quickly as they could away from the door, so as not to get caught.

"That was great! I can't believe you actually put those fish in his water." Zane mussed up Syrus's hair. "You're braver than I gave you credit for."

"And you didn't notice that when I snuck into your room to take one of your cards?" Syrus grinned back. "I wonder what he's going to do with the fish?"

"Maybe they'll become dinner for the Slifers."

"Not funny, Zane." Syrus snorted a little. "What are you going to dare Alexis to do?"

"That's for me to know, and her to find out."

--One day later, approximately 10:00PM, at the lighthouse--

Zane was looking at his watch when Alexis showed up. "You made it."

"I noticed. Now what's this dare I _need _to do?" Zane moved closer to her.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I'm not sure, do I?" She looked over at the gentle waves hitting the cement. "I'm not going swimming fully clothed."

"That's not what I was thinking at all." He smiled down at her. "I dare you to kiss me."

Alexis's mouth gaped open like a fish's . "Here? Now?!" _This is so unlike Zane it's not even funny!_

Zane nodded, and put his hands on her waist. "Right here, right now." He bent down and put his lips gently on hers.

For a moment, Alexis couldn't think. Then she kissed back, letting Zane pull her into a closer embrace. He ran his tongue along the inside her lips, while caressing her hair. After a few moments that seemed like forever, they broke apart, gasping.

"That was the best dare I've ever done." Alexis finally said. They still had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Actually, me too." Zane smiled a little sheepishly. The two might have shared another kiss, if not for a bright light that momentarily blinded them both.

"That was so cute!" Atticus squealed. "I knew you two would end up together. Kiss her again, Zane. I need more pictures to show Mom and Dad." Alexis might have killed her brother on the spot had Zane not intervened.

"Atticus, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're the one who dared Alexis and my brother to sneak into my room." Zane was slowly advancing on Atticus, who was unconsciously backing up, towards the edge.

"Yep, that was me. A pretty good dare, if I do say so myself." Zane leaned close to his friend, an evil smile creeping onto his face.

"Then allow me to reward you for such brilliant thinking." Zane struck like a snake, pushing Atticus off the dock and into the water. The pure surprise on Atticus's face was classic.

--

1. Breaking and Entering

Finally done this story. Hope you liked it!

I have no idea where the idea for fish in a water cooler came from. It hit me like a lightning bolt. I was originally going to have Syrus put a tarantula with Crowler's makeup, but the idea just didn't seem right.

Sorry if Zane seemed a little OOC, or maybe that's just my paranoia showing up. R&R, but no flames.


End file.
